


Tattoo

by Haprilona



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Marriage, Romance, already wed, rebel teenager Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haprilona/pseuds/Haprilona
Summary: Noctis and Lunafreya enjoy a rare lazy afternoon together and Noctis learns something new about his lady wife. [Edit: 27/9/16 Now with cover image.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen as an AU if Niflheim didn’t take over Lucis or something. Or just a happy alternative to FFXV's most certain doom and gloom ending. /preemptively holds back tears

Noctis woke to the faint sound of pages turning. He blearily rolled his stiff neck and turned to eye his wife who lay comfortably on the velvet couch, her pale bare legs casually resting across his lap. She was reading a collection of his favourite fairytales. Based on how far she was, he guessed she was currently reading the story of a princess who ran off with a band of thieves to escape her mad mother. Luna seemed to be really into it if having her nose nearly touching the tome’s pages was any indication. Noctis felt a small smile tug his lips as he watched her subconsciously make faces depending on the scenarios. Her eyes widened for a second before a small frown took over. She must’ve been on the part where the theater ship was shot down by the queen.

Seeing as his wife was occupied and oblivious to the world around her Noctis took his chance to shamelessly study her. She was clad in nothing but a long hemmed white blouse. He could barely see a hint of black silken underwear peeking below her blouse’s hem. He was secretly pleased that she chose to wear his colour under her usual white. And maybe he was just a little bit smug that only he got to witness it. Outwardly she promoted herself as an independent Tenebraean, but underneath she acknowledged herself as his. Fortunately he didn’t need to give similar subtle hints to his lady wife. She made it clear from day one that he was hers and he had willingly agreed. She had always been headstrong and made her opinions clear ever since they were kids.

Absently he allowed his hand to trail over her legs. The soft blond fuzz covering her limbs was a reminder of the stressing weeks they had endured. There had been no time for trivial matters such as shaving and meeting modern beauty standards with the amount of work they had been loaded with. But today was a day off. He’d summon a servant later to help her do all that female zen that every woman in the country seemed to participate in. He’d never understand how women could easily spend two hours locked in the bathroom all for the sake of standardized ‘beauty’. Noctis couldn’t speak for others, but he’d take Luna any day the way she was; blemishes, sunken eyes, fuzzy legs and all. In fact he found the physical signs of her tireless work and devotion to a greater cause endearing. Even beautiful.

Luna didn’t even react as he playfully tugged at her short leg hair.

 _She REALLY likes that story_ , he smirked to himself as another page turned and her expression went from worry to surprise and to grief. _Ah. One of the thieves got left behind in the evil forest._ Noctis remembered all fifteen stories in the book by heart. He had read and reread them so many times while his father had been too busy running the kingdom on his own to spare a bedtime story. His father’s neglect was the reason Noctis had decided to learn to read and write and had requested his assigned tutor to begin the lessons a year early. Years later it also helped him impress Luna after Tenebrae was taken over and their only contact was dog mail. Noctis was certain the fair princess hadn’t met another eight-year-old with as neat handwriting or adult-like wording as him. Admittedly he didn’t put as much effort in any other writing he did. Ignis even claimed his handwriting could border on hieroglyphic.

Lazily Noctis dragged his fingers from her slim ankles all the way to her uncovered thighs. He paused as something blue caught his eye. Lightly touching the inked skin he stretched it with his thumb to reveal tips of blue petals. Intrigued he straightened from his slouched position and leaned forward to take a better look.

“What is that?”

“’Fifteen Most Beloved Lucian Fairytales’ by Saka Guchi”, Luna replied without lifting her eyes. Noctis sighed exaggeratedly.

“No. I meant this”, he lightly pinched her inner thigh. She jolted and barely managed to hold in the surprised yelp. Dropping the heavy book beside her she sat up and followed his gaze to the picture on her skin.

“It’s a tattoo I got in honour of my 18th birthday.” He wasn’t sure if the brief display of embarrassment on her face was a figment of his imagination.

“Didn’t think you were into those”, he looked at the visible half of the blue flower. It was well hidden. He had seen Luna unclothed several times – some on accident, others on purpose – but he had never really thought to look between her legs. And why would he? He was a gentleman, after all. He felt his face heat up as his mind wandered to inappropriate places. Internally he kicked himself and emptied a bucket of ice-water on himself. He removed his gaze from the alluring picture and glanced at his wife’s serious cerulean eyes. She was staring at her lap, lost in thought.

After a few seconds of silence she spoke up. “Me neither. Guess I just wanted to do something rebellious for once in my life.” Her husband opened his mouth to protest, but she interrupted him. “Ordinary rebellious. I don’t mean rebelling against Niflheim, but against social norms… What people expect from me.” She looked past the dark haired man, eyes out of focus as she thought of times gone by. “It had to be something Ravus wouldn’t find out about afterwards. He was always so–“, she trailed off and shrugged.

“Overprotective?” Noctis suggested.

“Restrictive. If he had his way I would’ve been kept in a cage underground. Somewhere where he knows I won’t meddle with his plans or speak my mind. Not that he could completely refrain me from doing the latter”, she smiled humourlessly. “He was always so suspicious because I didn’t share his rancor towards King Regis. I had little to no privacy.”

“I always wanted a brother”, Noctis admitted. “But then I realized I don’t need a blood-brother. Ignis, Prompto and Gladio are my brothers.”

“I envy you”, Luna smiled faintly. “I could never reach my brother. He was too hell-bent on extracting revenge and regaining his birthright by stealing yours.”

Noctis took her left hand in his and kissed her knuckles, relishing the feeling of her wedding band against his lips. Some days he still found it hard to believe they were finally married after all they had been put through. “I can always share. I know for a fact Prompto’s dying to have an older sister.”

Luna’s whole expression softened at that. The feeling was mutual.

“So”, he intertwined their fingers, his tone playful. “Who did the tattoo, then? Did Gentiana smuggle a disguised tattoo artist into your room after spiking Ravus’ drink?”

Luna openly laughed at the mental image.

“Actually, she smuggled _me_ out the week after. My brother was certain I would attempt something during my birthday, but when nothing happened he reduced the guard and went back to Niflheim. It was easy enough to fool MTs by switching places with a servant.”

“So you had your first girls’ night out once Big Brother’s eye was diverted?”

“You could say that.” Images and sounds from that night flooded her mind.

* * *

 

“A tattoo?” The dark haired attendant’s brows shot up her forehead.

“Why not? Getting wasted will just give me a mother of all hangovers to remember by. I want something nice, something positive that I’ll remember even on my deathbed”, she casually downed her fifth shot of tequila. She muttered a curse as few drops spilled on her fake spectacles. The former princess of Tenebrae was nearly unrecognizable with her brown wig, uncharacteristically colourful clothes and heavy use of makeup. The last thing they needed was for the tabloids to catch the much beloved Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, youngest Oracle to grace Eos making a fool of herself acting like a regular Friday night drunk.

“And having your skin pierced 10-15 needle drops per second is a positive thing to remember by?”

Luna slammed her shot glass on the table. Not in an attempt to be dramatic, but because her aim was not quite what it was four shots ago. “You have to look at the bigger picture, Gen. A little pain to preserve a beautiful memory! I can remember this night when all the chocobo dung I have to put up with gets too much.”

She was certainly tipsy to talk quite so boldly. And loudly.

“Perhaps so, but I do not think it wise to have a tattoo after consuming so much alcohol.” Luna pouted.

“C’mon, Gen. Ravus might return home tomorrow. I might not get another chance to do this.” Gentiana sighed and rubbed her temple. How could she say no to that face or such a heartfelt plea?

“Very well. Have you thought what kind of tattoo you will get?” She helped Luna up from her seat and offered her arm which the younger woman eagerly accepted.

“Maybe… Umbra and Pryna?” They stumbled out of the bar. Luna’s heel got caught between cobblestones, but Gentiana’s steady hold kept her upright.

They crossed the road. Luna adjusted her fake glasses and tossed dark tresses away from her face. She wondered what Noctis would think if he were to see her in such a state. Probably nothing. He was unlikely to recognize her in this ridiculous getup. He had admitted in one of his letters that he watched the news solely to catch a glimpse of her. She wished the young prince would appear somewhere in the media so she wouldn’t be at such a disadvantage. Maybe he was avoiding public appearances for a reason. She was very aware of how awkward the early teenage years could be to males. She had seen Ravus with a scrawny body and long limbs that didn’t quite seem to fit with the rest of his body. Not that she really gave much thought on it back then.

Gentiana recognized the look on Luna’s face. She was jumping from one topic to another, her mind barely keeping up. Poor girl didn’t have much company after Tenebrae’s fall and attempted to close the social void by chatting with herself. Gentiana had tried to be there for her as much as she could, but it wasn’t always enough. She gently patted Luna’s arm to regain her attention.

“And where would you place two tattoos? They’d have to be quite small to remain hidden. We can’t have reporters catching them on a camera.” Gentiana already saw the exaggerated sigh coming before it escaped her ward’s lips.

“Why is it such a big deal if I have bit of ink on my skin? Or if I want to have a piercing? Speaking of which, why is it fine to pierce my ears but nose or a lip is a big no-no?” She was behaving like a typical thirteen-year-old would. Perhaps these were repressed thoughts that had swirled in her mind for years. Even if she knew the answers to her questions Gentiana figured it wouldn’t hurt to put her intoxicated brain to rest.

“The same reason King Regis is expected to wear a suit and a crown. Not only are you former royalty, you have the additional responsibility of an Oracle. You must appear and behave with dignity.” Maybe the drink was bringing out Luna’s rebellious side that itched to have a go at her brother. She had kept a passive front for too long while plotting ways to join the political warfare. Maybe this tattoo was just her way of letting Ravus know he had no real power over her. Gentiana could only speculate.

They continued to walk arm-in-arm in silence. The dark haired attendant knew better than to expect Luna to drop the matter altogether.

“Chest, then?” She paused for a moment, her blue eyes widening. “Nevermind. I have too many low cut dresses and I do _not_ want the tattoo artist to see my bare breasts.” Her attendant’s low chuckle went nearly unheard as they passed another karaoke bar. Loud drunken singing drifted from the open door.

“Back is out of the question as well.”

“Stomach, then?”

Gentiana shook her head. “Maybe we should go for something more subtle. Something you can’t see on the first glance even should you be in a state of undress.”

“Where on Eos would I hide a tattoo if I were naked?” Her attendant cast an amused glance her way.

“No way am I getting tattoos under my armpits!” Luna looked mortified by the mere thought.

“I was thinking more along the lines of your inner thighs. Nobody has any business to look there.”

“Except you”, she blurted without thinking. Damn her wagging tongue! Who gave it permission to spill her secrets?!

“Indeed”, the older woman agreed and continued to lead the tipsy woman towards the tattoo parlor. Luna could only hope the darker haired woman misunderstood her. Gentiana _did_ help her clean up and saw her undressed almost on daily basis. So it’s not like she just accidently invited her attendant to… intimate acts or anything!

Flustered, Luna cleared her throat and was grateful that Gentiana had the good grace to ignore her confession under the presumption of her being too intoxicated. They saw the tattoo parlor’s neon lights boldly flash next to the dim street lights.

They entered the parlor. Gentiana gave Luna a little privacy to do her business and went to browse a folder filled with example artwork.

“A flower? On your right inner thigh?”

“Yes”, Luna took out her phone and showed the tattoo artist a picture of a blue gentiana she had taken some days back from her private garden. She discreetly glanced at her attendant whose back was turned to them. The older woman was in for a surprise.

Later that night Gentiana helped Luna out of her disguise. While getting her ward ready for the night she was mildly surprised to find a small blue flower on the former princess’s thigh.

“A gentiana?” Amusement coloured her deep voice. She placed a slim finger on the inked skin. “You have a unique way of remembering me by.”

Luna panicked and began to ramble.

“I like to think that by letting a man see it he will have your approval to”, she visibly gulped, “proceed further.” Her reasoning for placing the older woman’s namesake permanently on such an intimate area sounded hollow even to her own ears.

“I assure you, if said man doesn’t have my approval he shan’t see below your collarbone without suffering serious injury.” She might have said it lightheartedly, but Luna could detect a solemn vow between the lines. It was comforting to know there was someone who would always have her back.

Once Luna had washed and changed to her nightgown she sat on the edge of her bed. She was expecting Gentiana to bid goodnight and leave, but instead the older woman kneeled down in front of her and lifted the hem of her gown up to her waist. She pressed her painted lips on top of the still raw skin in a gentle kiss. Luna wasn’t sure if the dizziness was from the alcohol or from the spreading warmth that seemed to originate from the red lip mark. She swayed a little and was guided to lie down on the soft mattress.

“Happy birthday, Lunafreya.” Another kiss on her brow and the alluring scent of blueberry shampoo that she associated with Gentiana was the last thing she remembered before sleep claimed her.

* * *

 

“So, why a blue flower?” Noctis’ husky voice brought Luna back to the present.

“Sylleblossoms!” she exclaimed hastily. “I was thinking”, her voice lowered and she demurely took his hand in hers. “Of our promise.” Noctis looked awkwardly between their clasped hands and the flower on his wife’s skin.

“It doesn’t look like a sylleblossom.”

“I was drunk out of my mind and showed him the wrong flower for reference.” Luna kept her eyes on their hands, not daring to look up.

“So”, he began uncertainly. “You tattooed a flower near your”, he cleared his throat awkwardly, “intimate parts in honour of our friendship when I was… Fourteen?” He never passed a chance to wind her up. And she didn’t disappoint.

“I was drunk! And I missed you! And I hadn’t even seen your teenage self, so it wasn’t like I was thinking _that_ sort of stuff!” Noctis fought to keep his face neutral and doubtful as she ranted. “And for the record it was Gentiana who came up with the tattoo location”, she huffed and removed her hand from his to cross her arms in defiance.

“And here I thought I had left such a strong impression”, he grinned and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her cheek as a peace offer.

Luna rolled her eyes and picked up the discarded book hiding her smile behind it. She settled back on the couch, but didn’t remain completely unaffected as he let his fingers gently massage her thigh. She hummed happily under his attention and turned another page.

He really loved these moments the best. Just the two of them, unkempt bed hair and unshaved faces and legs. Just Noct and Luna, enjoying a rare lazy afternoon together.

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I write Noctis/Luna, somehow Gentiana/Luna sneaks in. Go figure.
> 
> ( Maybe Noctis misinterpreted Luna's underwear colour as his. Black is Gentiana's colour, too. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )


End file.
